Dream of Your Return Home
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Olivia wants Elliot. Elliot wants Olivia. A bunch of songs to describe their feelings! Story better than review!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

Olivia sat on her couch looking at the rain. Nothing compared to the pain inside of her. Nobody could make the hurt go away, except for one.

_I was a little girl  
Alone in my little world _

All of her dreams of someday loving him were gone. Her hope of a family was gone. Along with the one person she cared for most in this word.

_Who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees,  
And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,  
And laughed in my pretty bed of green._

Everything that she wanted was out there with him. Nobody could ever give her what she wanted most. Even if it was a family, a house, kids, the works. She just wanted the one man that made everything better. She wanted Elliot.

_I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest swing.  
I had a dream_

Olivia wanted Elliot there with her. Chasing the perps that screwed up so many lives each day. Going to the crime scenes where they were in perfect sync. Commuticating with actions and eye contact.

_Long walks in the dark  
Through woods grown behind the park,  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be._

Where was he? Why wasn't he talking to her? Why couldn't someone give her a sign? Olivia slipped into slumber a few moments later.

_The stars smiled down on me,  
God answered in silent reverie.  
I said a prayer and fell asleep.  
_

Elliot sat on his front porch swing listening to the crickets chirp. It felt empty hollow. He wanted on person. It wasn't his wife, or his kid, or even the guys from the presinct. He wanted the one person that he loved more than anything. Olivia.

_I hear the wind call my name  
The sound that leads me home again_

Elliot felt the ache of his heart more and more each minute. He missed the joy of happiness her voice or her smile brought to him. He missed the look of love in her eyes.

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

"Elliot, why don't you come in? You're finally home for good and you won't come inside." Kathy said.

Elliot just looked at her. _This isn't home. No even close_. Elliot thought. He got up and jumped off the porch. He opened the door to his car. It was slammed shut when Kathy hit it.

"Elliot! What's going on?" Kathy asked. Elliot just opened the door again and got inside. He locked the doors before she could open them.

He saw his kids smile at him from their windows. They knew where he was going and they liked it. Elliot pulled out of the driveway and towards the one place he could call home.

_To you I'll always return_

Elliot pulled onto the highway. It was a long drive, but seeing her was worth it.

_I know the road is long but where you are is home  
Wherever you stay - I'll find a way_

Elliot turned into every lane he could to get closer to her. He just wanted to be there. At home, where she was. Elliot was soon in the city racing through traffic.

_I'll run like a river - I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle - to where I belong_

Elliot parked his car outside the building. Her neighbor was coming out. She held the door open for him. He started up the stairs taking two at a time.

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home _

Elliot got onto her floor. He stopped and took in his surroundings. Tonight was either going to make them or break them.

_Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you _

Elliot looked at her door. It was begging him to knock on it. His brain and heart were screaming at him. He couldn't do it. He thought of the woman on the other side. Her brown eyes looking back at him with a soft smile. He knocked.

_And in the hour of darkness  
Your light gets me through _

Olivia woke up to the sound of someone at her door. She got up and hurried to her door. Elliot heard her footsteps and smiled. He knew that walk. That was the way she stepped with purpose and meaning.

_You run like a river - you shine like the sun  
You fly like an eagle_

Olivia unlocked her door and opened it. He jaw went slack and dropped slightly. He was there. Finally, when she wanted him most, he was there.

_You are the one I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned_

Elliot stepped into her space and brushed her hair aside. Olivia inhaled a sharp breath and slid her hands up his chest. Their forehead touched. Their movements were communicating. Letting each other know it was okay. There was no going back. It was for real. They pressed their lips against each other's and smiled.

_Oh it's to you - I will always return_

**Please review! I love both of these songs. The first one is Dream by Priscilla Ahn. The next one is I Will Always Return by Byran Adams on the Spirit Soundtrack. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review! You guys are the best reviewers ever! The song is My Best Friend by Tim McGraw.**

_I never had no one that I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times _

_I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin' '_

_Til you walked into my life  
_  
Elliot woke up to find Olivia in his arms. She was breathing evenly. She had a small smile on her face. Elliot kissed her nose. She stirred and opened her eyes.

Olivia smiled. "Morning."

"Morning." Elliot smiled back.

_It was a feelin' I'd never known_

_And for the first timeI didn't feel alone_

Olivia snuggled into his chest. She got up and put on his shirt. She turned to smile at him and kissed him.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

She went into the kitchen. Elliot watched her hips sway. He got up and put on his sweat pants. He walked into the kitchen where Olivia was already making breakfast.

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

Elliot walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. He smiled when she moaned. "I knew this was the right spot." Elliot smirked.

"Well, you did a lot of exploring last night." Olivia moaned. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I love you too. You have no idea." Elliot smiled.

_You stand by me and you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

Olivia turned in his arms and kissed him. Her hands ran up his arms and around his neck. Elliot ran his hands up her torso. He smiled against her lips when she giggled.

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh, the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

"There's the other spot." Elliot said.

"How many spots exactly did you find?" Olivia asked.

"Well, let's count after breakfast. I need my energy." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed. "Okay El."

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh, we just get closer_

Elliot helped her make breakfast. He kissed her whenever he could. Elliot looked over to find Olivia eating a pancake while making the rest of the batch.

When she stuck it in her mouth to turn over pancakes, Elliot got an idea. He went up behind her. "Oh Liv!" He said.

She turned to him with the pancake in her mouth. Elliot bit the pancake and ate it. Olivia smiled at him and took the pancake out of her mouth. "What was that for?"

"It was way too hard not to do it." Elliot chuckled giving her kiss. She looked at him with those big brown eyes. He melted. "God, I love you!" He growled.

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you _

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me _

_Life with you makes perfect sense _

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend  
_  
**Please review! You guys are the best!**


End file.
